The Natural Uke
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: This was written for Secret Santa 2015 as a gift for my Child, hoka (inachuu), for Round 1. The theme was: "Spirited away parody, Akashi is a top idol and Kouki a rookie idol and they somehow fall in love". Erm, I'm not sure I achieved what she wanted but I'm pleased with what I wrote. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**The Natural Uke**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters in it. This is a Secret Santa present for hoka (inachuu) from tumblr. You know this will be OOC. Merry Christmas! ^_^

* * *

><p>Furihata Kouki is a delivery boy. He works for Starlight company, the idol company that produced the Generation of Miracles, a group of seven extraordinary idols that took the charts by assault in only six months.<p>

The first to "bloom", as the director calls it, was Aomine Daiki. Aomine has always been an amazing basketball player that no one else could stand up to. What people didn't know was that he also had a great singing abilities. He was discovered by a lucky chance during a Karaoke outing with his team at the end of a match. Aomine crushed the music charts with his sinful voice and made it as number one with his first single, a feat never done before in all music history by a soloist. Teenage girls and mothers alike fill the stadiums where he gives concerts and all magazines featuring him are rapidly bought. Everyone wants a piece of the tanned bad boy of music.

The second was Murasakibara Atsushi. He auditioned to enter the company the normal way because he needed money for his sister's surgery. He amazed the judges by preparing sweets with the skill of a pastry chef, and then he amazed them by eating absolutely everything he had prepared. Now, he has his own culinary show and from time to time he plays bodyguard or thug parts in action movies.

Midorima Shintarou was next. There is no target he will ever miss, be it by shooting bullets, archery or basketball challenges. Midorima also auditioned the normal way. He amazed the judge with his impressive memorizing skill and intelligence. He knows everything about everything, like a human encyclopedia. The director likes his quirk to always listen and follow Oha-Asa's advice and they pushed him into advertizing Oha-Asa in the beginning. However, Midorima later auditioned for the part of a teenage Sherlock Holmes and he got it. The series is now very popular with both genders and all ages.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a bit of a surprise. He barely made it into the crop, though most judges swear they never even saw him. He's a quiet, inexpressive boy but somehow he managed to get into comedic shows of all things with Kagami Taiga. Together, they make an unbeatable comedic pair. Kuroko later started auditioning for parts in horror movies and the critics claim that he is the next horror star to come.

Kagami Taiga is an American Returnee. He entered the company through a connection between the director and his father, but he is in no way any less talented than the rest. When he's not playing basketball with Aomine or doing comedic routines with Kuroko or participating in Murasakibara's cooking show, Kagami stars in martial arts movies and does suntan and cologne commercials. He is like a wild tiger on stage but gets easily embarrassed by Kuroko's antics behind it, and women love him for it.

Kise Ryota is absolutely beautiful, in a way that makes women and men alike lust for him. He started off as a model but now they use him mostly as the main cast for romance movies where teenage girls and women queue for days to get tickets for the opening night. At some point, he also did a musical duet with Aomine Daiki that ranked first, naturally.

Akashi Seijuurou, the company's top model comes from a rich family. He has everything: looks, talent for acting, singing and modeling, and a legion of devoted fans. Akashi is absolute and everyone knows it. All unfortunate rivals that tried to defy him ended up having mysterious accidents that left them unable to perform, and those were never traced back to Akashi, but everyone knows he made them happen. Some suspect he has paranormal abilities. He has a pair of mismatched eyes, one red and the other amber and some say he has a double personality.

And the fearsome manager of these seven Miracles is none other than Momoi Satsuki, a former Starlight star – singer, model and actress that retired after getting married to former basketball star called Kyoshi Teppei from Japan's National team, now a gym teacher, after having been forced to retire due to knee injury. She was know for being able to collect and process 100% accurate data from idols and know exactly how to help them improve. She was, after all, the creator of the Generation of Miracles. She had spotted and nurtured their budding talents and was now enjoying a reputation as the best in the industry. They said that if Momoi Satsuki approved of you, you were destined to become a star.

* * *

><p>That day, Furihata Kouki was quietly whistling to himself, carrying a huge box with accessories and jewelry that he had to deliver to Akashi Seijuurou's cabin. To be honest, he thought Akashi was kind of scary, even if he was usually very polite to the staff. He just wanted to go in, quickly drop the box and go out and so he knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. He tried again. No answer. He pushed the door open slightly and went in quietly, placing the box on the floor. Then, he saw Akashi was asleep on a couch, laying in what should be a pretty uncomfortable position and breathing softly.<p>

He looked around and spotted a blanket. Carefully, he draped it on the sleeping boy, tucked him in and caressed the top of his head.

"You worked hard, Akashi-san. Sweet dreams!" he whispered in Akashi's ear.

Finally, taking the box off the floor and depositing the items in it carefully on the table, as not to wake the slumbering idol, Kouki left.

Akashi opened his eyes and turned around just in time to see Kouki's back before it disappeared through the door.

Outside, Kouki was suddenly grabbed by one of the cameramen.

"You are late, we've been waiting for you!" the man spoke sternly.

"What? Wait, you got it wrong. I'm just – "

"I think not. What happened, got cold feet? I know he is a top star and you are a rookie, but Akashi wouldn't do something as bad as sabotaging a co-star. Get ready!"

"Heh?! Wait!" Kouki cried but he was pushed in the arms of an assistant who immediately dragged him into the dressing area to change clothes and apply make-up.

Kouki decided that he had to wait until they were done with him and then try again. They were definitely mistaken, he was not an idol but a mere errand boy and surely a producer will know that.

And then, when he was pushed outside the dressing room, wearing casual but elegant clothes, he stumbled forward, tripping on some wires and prepared for the nasty fall, but an arm encircled around his waist and drew him to a hard chest. He looked up to stare at Akashi Seijuurou in all his top star glory.

"Aaa-akashi-san, so sorry for this!" he spoke frantically.

"No need to be nervous. What is your name?"

"I'm Furihata Kouki, but they are mistaken, I'm not a rookie idol! I am a delivery boy; I had just delivered the accessories in your room when I got spirited away into this!"

"Oh? It's a shame I was asleep then, I could have argued your case because no one here knows what my co-star looks like. Unless he comes to take his rightful place, you are stuck with me."

"Ah…Akashi-san, that aside, I never had any training and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"

"We are taking pictures together for a BL event. We are supposed to be on a date, Kouki."

"Ehhh?" Kouki sputtered, blushing. "I don't know any of this!"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Akashi-san, I've never even been on a date before!"

"Really? How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh, well then, be sure to follow my lead," Akashi answered with a wink. "We are going to have a lot of fun, Kouki~"

Akashi was pleased with the turn of events. He was co-staring with the mysterious boy that covered him with a blanket, tucked him in and caressed his hair like his mother used to, back when he was alive. Since her death, people had been too afraid or to uncaring to do something like that and he had missed the small bits of affection. He'd had plenty of girlfriends, but none as cute or as honest as Kouki. Most had dated him for the looks and the fame, and that was understandable. He didn't care; it was all part of being an idol. He had joined this company to spite his father, a stern man who wanted to cage him and morph him into his perfect company successor, and he had become the top star in record time. He had an apartment and a huge amount of money to his own name, enough to severe bonds with what was left of his family and live comfortably without depending on them.

* * *

><p>Things were boring nowadays as there were no challenges for him anymore. He did everything flawlessly with very little effort.<p>

He craved for some excitement and hoped Kouki could provide it.

"Okay, now get closer to Akashi-kun," the photographer ordered.

The real rookie idol hadn't come and the photographers proceeded with Kouki. They had somehow taken the individual shots, with Kouki trying to copy what Akashi had done with more or less success and needing many retakes, but now was the time for the real challenge.

Kouki was so nervous he had frozen so Akashi pulled him closer and smiled at the dazed boy.

_Click. Click_.

He lifted Kouki's hand and placed a soft kiss on it, watching Kouki's eyes grow large and his face redden.

_Click. Click_.

Akashi then grabbed his chin and pulled Kouki tightly against his body, whispering in his ear:

"Don't worry, you're following my lead very well."

He kissed Kouki's cheek and spun him around, engulfing him in a hug from behind. The boy squeaked in surprise.

_Click. Click_. _Click_.

"All right, now we'll go change the scenery!"

They were driven into a park and were told to stroll about, then stop at at ice cream vending machine, buy two ice creams and fool around with them.

Kouki was kissed twice more, on the forehead and on the neck, and he got squeezed in Akashi's embrace three more times. He touched Akashi's cheek with the tip of his ice cream by mistake and reached for a napkin to clean him off, but Akashi ordered him to do it with his tongue, and although mortified, he licked Akashi's cheek clean.

At the end of the day, the photographers declared themselves satisfied with the material and left the two idols to their own. Akashi waited patiently until the make-up was removed and Kouki changed clothes (as the top star, he was the first to be prepared) and then dragged the boy into his cabin and onto the sofa.

"That was great for someone with no instruction, Kouki," Akashi complimented him, placing an arm around the shoulders of the shaking boy.

"Thank you, Akashi-san, but I was only following your lead, as you said. I didn't do anything," he answered timidly. Now that the adrenaline high from doing the job had begun to dissipate, he was turning back to his own insecure self.

"Nonsense, you are a natural. Your reactions were wonderful. Won't you try to audition for the company?" Akashi asked in a seductive tone, nuzzling the boy's hair.

"Ah, um…Akashi-san, what are you doing?"

Just then, Momoi Satsuki entered the room like a storm, radiating of happiness and Akashi moved quickly away from Kouki.

"Those pictures look great, Sei-chan, Furihata-kun! The superiors are so happy that they want you two to star in a BL drama!"

"What?" Kouki jumped. "Wait, this is a misunderstanding, I'm not an idol, I'm an errand boy!"

"I know! To think there was such a diamond in the rough in our own company and I was the one to find it, am I great or what?" Momoi absolutely glowed. "The chemistry between you two is fantastic. I've never seen Sei-chan here match so well before in any of his co-star projects! You're the perfect uke! Such a natural!"

"And what Momoi-san says goes," Akashi agreed smiling.

"Of course, I'll count on Sei-chan to show you the ropes, and you will have some intensive acting classes before it starts. Oh, I can't wait!" she squealed, leaving the cabin.

Akashi smiled reassuringly at Kouki, taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Akashi-kun…what did she mean by uke?"

Akashi smirked.

"Well, I could teach you right now, my dear Kouki. But it might be too much for you."

"Eh?"  
>"Perhaps, we'll start with a kiss."<p>

Akashi leaned down and Kouki closed his eyes tightly, body tensing and preparing for it. He felt a soft touch of lips on his forehead and opened his eyes.

"Eh?"

"Were you waiting for another kind of kiss? My, Kouki, how daring of you!"

"What? Akashi-san, stop teasing me!" Kouki cried.

"Oh, you want me to stop teasing you? All right," Akashi agreed, pushing Kouki down the sofa. "So let's begin then?"

"Noooo, Akashi-san, don't!" Kouki cried again.

Akashi Seijuurou started to laugh at Kouki's display as the boy below him pouted. Really, Kouki was too cute for his own good. He will take his time teaching Kouki _everything_, and at the end, Kouki will come to him willingly and love him and only him.

Akashi was nothing if not patient. After all, Kouki was worth waiting for.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE, a few hours before<strong>

"Be quiet and I'll let you out, my dear," Momoi Satsuki told a blindfolded and tied up brown-haired boy.

"Mmmuuhmmm," he protested.

"I can release your mouth if you promise to be quiet."

The boy nodded and Momoi Satsuki removed the piece of cloth around his mouth.

"Sometimes, desperate measures must be taken for the sake of art and money, don't you agree?" she smiled pleasantly at the shaking rookie idol.

"They look so good together, Sei-chan and the errand boy, neh?"


End file.
